Whitewater Highschool
Whitewater High Home of the wolves ___________________________ Students bustle around you, shoulders jab into you and you stumble desperately to keep your footing on the polished tile floor. You keep glancing down at the schedule clamped in your hand, your eyes darting nervously as you walk the crowded halls, not wanting to miss the class. Relief courses through you as you stop abruptly at the room. A deep breath, a confident look, a single step, your back against the wall and a hand around to the throat. "Who might you be" The jock sneers, his hand closing tighter around your throat. Fear seizes your body your eyes dart behind him to see his group of friends standing there, smirking with their arms crossed over their chests. Your lungs burn from the lack of oxygen and your struggling began, kicking feebly at the stronger guy. Struggles become greater as fangs are bared right in your face, causing a short scream to rip from your chest before a hand is clamped over your mouth. "Enough" The command was evident in this single word, the power of it sends shivers down your spine. A tall guy walks forward, the jock lets out a type of growl as he lets you drop to the ground, causing you to quickly grasp all your things and stand, eyes wide. The group who watched seemed less confident now, their eyes flicking between the jock and the other guy, shifting on their feet. A short conversation exchanged between the two, hushed whispers spoken quickly. Without trying to look obvious, you try to listen in, the other words that you hear are "Humans... secret... hunters and pack" and you could have sworn you saw the new person's eyes switch color briefly. The jock clenches his fists so tight the knuckles turned white before he turns sharply, motioning for the group to follow as he stalks off to class. "Thanks, I uh, I owe you one" You let out as he turns to you, a grim expression set on his face. His eyes trail up to something behind you and you turned around, stumbling back in surprise at another boy with piercing blue eyes and black hair twirling a silver dagger in his fingers. "You won't be turning them so fast, mutt." The black haired boy sneered. The taller male stepped forward, his face dark with dangerous intentions, "Get out of here, princess, before something bad happens." The black haired boy smirked and also took a step forward, caging you in between them. A small sigh left your throat and then a quiet yelp as a rough hand wrapped around your arm and tugged you toward the classroom you should've been in. She had long, black hair and dull, icy-blue eyes that were currently laced with irritation. "Boys." Is all she said as she stopped outside your classroom and stood off to the side with her arms crossed. She glanced at the classroom door expectantly, since you were still standing there in shock, "Well?" she had said, raising an eyebrow at you. You stuttered thanks and hurried inside, shying away from all the curious eyes that landed on you since you were late. Interesting first day... Wolves and hunters? Welcome to the Whitewater High. ___________________________ General Information ___________________________ Rules ▪Respect each other. ▪Three OCs per person. You may split them into each section or put them all in one, your choice. ▪Be patient, we may not accept you right away. You must wait until we accept you to roleplay ▪Only Cat In The Night '''and I, '''BluApp1e, can accept you. ▪The main narrator that changes the time and day is Cat In The Night. The secondary narrator is BluApp1e. ▪No one can beat an Alpha or not obey the alpha command ▪No one is a special, one of a kind wolf. Nothing like "The only white wolf", no one has powers except for the changes being a werewolf does to the body. ▪Wolves must be realistic, no crazy colors. ▪Keep the romance to a minimum ;) ▪Do not use extreme curse words, other than that you are allowed to curse. ___________________________ Layout The School (Pretend it's surrounded by forest). Places you can go to school Classrooms Sports field Lunchroom Eat outside Art room Music room Library Town There's a: Cafe Grocery Store Library Skatepark Regular park Etc. The Forest Where Werewolves hang after school Where Hunters hang after school ___________________________ Schedules Freshmen (9th Grade): 1st Hour: Spanish 2nd Hour: History 3rd hour: Gym Lunch 4th Hour: Science 5th Hour: Math Sophomores (10th Grade): 1st Hour: History 2nd Hour: Science 3rd Hour: Gym Lunch 4th hour: Math 5th Hour: Spanish Juniors (11th Grade): 1st Hour: Math 2nd Hour: Spanish 3rd Hour: Gym Lunch 4th Hour: History 5th Hour: Science Seniors (12th Grade): 1st Hour: History 2nd Hour: Math 3rd Hour: Gym Lunch 4th Hour: Spanish 5th Hour: Science ___________________________ Ranks Alpha 1/1 Beta 1/1 Whitewater wolves 13/15 Lone wolves 1/5 Humans 2/15 Hunter commander 1/1 Hunter co-commander 1/1 Hunters 0/13 ___________________________ Students 20/∞ Click here to meet The Wolves Alpha Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 4.16.58 PM.png|Aiden Hayes Screen_Shot_2017-03-21_at_4.18.41_PM.png|Werewolf form Beta File:Beanie.jpg|Celena Kyle File:WolfformyoApp1e.jpg|Werewolf form Whitewater wolves File:Indie girl.jpg|Camille (Cami) Sorrenson File:Eastern wolf.jpg|Werewolf form File:Asher img.jpg|Asher Resau File:Asherwolf.jpg|Werewolf form File:Screenshot_2017-03-31_at_5.01.04_PM.png|Alexandra Nolan File:Screenshot_2017-03-31_at_5.24.03_PM.png|Werewolf form File:318337_131454520294233_118104208295931_135297_1031818538_n_large.jpg|Keithia Northwood File:E301452ad41a5d503f48a49f5464437f.jpg|Werewolf form File:;fb55fb3e66a0e1fb8841b546840aba52.jpg|Elise Serin File:;michigan-wolves-f6a9f8b132af12de.jpg|Werewolf form File:Png.png|Lila Barnes File:Blaze.png|Werewolf form File:Capture.png|Hazel Sanj File:Wolf_Form.png|Werewolf form Whitewater-rp.jpg|Evelyn Willow Wolfieeee.jpg|Werewolf form ___________________________ Loners LookAtBenGo.jpg|Benjamin Kleuren It%27sbenasawolf.jpg|Werewolf form ___________________________ Click here to meet the Hunters Hunter Commander NathanielTheHot.jpg|Nathaniel Smith Hunter Co-Commander Hunters ___________________________ Humans JoshyJoshboy.jpg|William Jones ___________________________ Forms Rank: Name: AJCW Username: Grade/Age: Gender: Sexuality: Relatives (At school): Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Activites: Personality: Description + Style: Picture of OC (and wolf if werewolf): ___________________________ Roleplay here Thread